The present invention relates to a buffer management system for communication apparatus applicable to, for example, OSI 7 layer models in a token ring Local Area Network (LAN). Specifically, it concerns a buffer management system capable of preventing communication performance from being degraded upon occurrence of buffer busy state at communication apparatus having different traffic, by changing the ratio of transmitter buffer capacity to receiver buffer capacity in the associated communication apparatus.
In a conventional communication system, there is a known method, for example, disclosed in JP-A-60-171849 that when a utilization factor of a transmitter/receiver buffer becomes a predetermined base value a data transfer speed change signal is sent to a modem from a data traffic control unit to reduce the data traffic by several multiples.
According to the above conventional technique, even though the data traffic is not reduced to zero even if the utilization factor exceeds the predetermined base value, a problem is that the communication performance is degraded due to the control of the data transfer speed.